


Fancy

by MrProphet



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Lord of the Rings was created by JRR Tolkien, and I am not sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Fancy

“So; hand over the seven rings of the dwarf lords,” Gloin challenged.

Sauron’s emissary glowered balefully at the dish of fruit, sponge and custard before him. “What… is this?” he demanded.

“You said it was but a trifle that Sauron fancied.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Lord of the Rings was created by JRR Tolkien, and I am not sorry.


End file.
